


coaster squad vs i2

by worsethanpinfari



Category: daftcarol3
Genre: M/M, b - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worsethanpinfari/pseuds/worsethanpinfari
Summary: pls read it all haz





	coaster squad vs i2

**Author's Note:**

> ree

The car was full.  
Inside it, was Taylor. Taylor and Takoda and Aron and Rob and TP Callum and Barry. So where was Josh you may ask? He was kicked out of the coaster squad for saying that Vekoma was worse than Pinfari. How could he?  
"Why is this park in the middle of no where?" said Taylor to his boyfriend, Takoda.  
"No idea," replied Takoda, stroking Taylor's face.  
"I want to die," said Barry, staring at Aron.  
Aron smiled.  
"Hehe," giggled Aron, kissing his boyfriend Barry.  
"We're here!" said Rob, cuddling his BFF TP Callum.  
"Ooo Rob!" said TP Callum, cuddling Rob, "I'm so glad you could drive us here!"  
"Someone's gonna get some tonight," whispered Aron to Barry, winking.  
"And it's not going to be you," said Barry, walking away.  
"OH GOD!" said Taylor as he saw the clown building in front of him.  
"I'm so glad Toilet Block 2 is free! :D" said a guy as he walked into the building  
and vanished.  
"Hey Taylor," said Takoda, "It's your favourite thing ever, a super loop."  
Taylor cried bc it's tru :(.  
So they all went on the wheel of dank.  
"$8?" Everyone nodded. Hell yeah!  
"Hey boys! Didn't see ya there. My car, broke down. :(."  
Taylor gasped.  
"C-Clint Novak?"  
"Yes!" said Clint.  
"CLINT NOVAK!" cheered the squad.  
"Clint. Novak."  
Clint and Takoda had sum deep af history.  
But they all managed to get on the wheel of dank with 0 arguments.  
They also enjoyed the hardcore dubstep that is heard on the ride ;).  
"Should we ride Blippi or Putin next?" asked Taylor.  
Rob was in a bush somewhere throwing up his lunch with his bae TP Callum supporting him. They should honestly consider being in a proper relationship.  
"Two. Minutes. Of. PAIN!" cried Rob.  
"Dya wanna say that again and end up like Josh?" asked Taylor.  
"Nope," said TP Callum.  
"Where's Aron and Barry btw?" asked Taylor.  
IN THE CLOWN STALL

"Look Barry," said Aron, "I know I'm not the best boyfri-"  
"Shut up."  
Aron almost cried.  
"I know I seem a bit, how do I put this, cocky? I don't know Aron, I just really like you."  
"Aw Barry!" said Aron, "That's so cute I love you too!"  
"Great!" said Barry, "Now suck my dick."  
"Yes! Oh goody!"  
And Aron began sucking his-  
"NEVERMIND THAT!" yelled TP Callum, "It looks like Takoda and Clint are fighting for their territory."  
"Hiss hiss," hissed Clint.  
"Growl growl," growled Takoda.  
Clint and Takoda were battling it out if yknow what I mean :wink: to grab the attention of their love, Taylor.  
"Not this again," said Taylor, walking up to Takoda and patting his shoulder, "C'mon dude, I love you and your great narrator voice! :D"  
"Aw," said Takoda, cuddling Taylor and looking DIRECTLY at a certain CLINT. Hiss.  
"Imma get you Taylor," said Clint, "Imma win your heart one day. I WILL!"  
"True you probably will," said Taylor.  
Takoda cried many river tears :(  
"It's a joke babe," whispered Taylor but deep inside he knew that he was lying to himself.  
Then, the ultimate OTP (Barry x Aron) actually returned.  
"Why do you look so rekt?" asked TP Callum as he patted Rob's back (as he was still vomiting violently).  
"Um..."  
"I sucked his-"  
"What should we ride lads?" asked Taylor.  
No one knew or cared.  
"Blippi is really good value," said a random human being as they walked past.  
"Putin."  
Everyone turned to Rob, who pointed to a huge ride thing.  
"Ok," said Taylor, leading his squad to the ride.  
"Guys," said Rob, "I don't think I'm gonna make it."  
TP Callum cried as Rob laid down in a puddle of his own vomit.  
"I need to stay here with Rob," said TP Callum.  
"Ok that's fine," sad Taylor, "We didn't really like you anyway and Barry HATES you but that's expected from him, yknow?"  
"Fuck you Barry," said TP Callum.  
"Eh," said Barry, "I wouldn't want that again."  
"Wait...what?"  
Aron stared at Barry.  
"Aron, I-"  
"Barry I'm sick of you denying our relationship!" said Aron, "And now you do THIS?! I-I can't deal with this anymore!"  
"So you're breaking up with me?" asked Barry.  
Aron sighed.  
"Yes."

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Author's Note:**

> suuc


End file.
